


A Compendium of the Umbrella Academy

by GigitheGreat



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Hurt No Comfort, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Minor Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Umbrella Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigitheGreat/pseuds/GigitheGreat
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings, though they led separate lives, shared a similar life experience growing up.  They each dealt with their pasts differently, though one feeling was common among them all.Helplessness.AKA, one time each of the Hargreeves siblings contemplated their place in the world and their traumas.  (MAY EXPAND UPON SOME, THESE ARE ALL SHORT).  Will add tags with each post!
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Space Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I plan on updating this relatively frequently-- it will optimally be done before September. Sorry if some of the characters are OOC-- I'm kind of going off of how I viewed certain characters throughout the show and not necessarily in certain moments. In any case, I hope you enjoy! I will be going in the order of the siblings, starting with Luther. (Luther's the most difficult for me LOL so hopefully it gets better in the oncoming chapters. Each one will likely be under 1k words, but I might expand upon certain characters (esp. Five or Klaus, or maybe even other ones if inspiration strikes) in other one-shots.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> P.S.-- I do not condone Allison/Luther LOL but it kind of has to be included in order to properly communicate Luther's perspective. I feel like he's attached to the idea of their relationship working out, while Allison (mostly) moved on from such a notion. It isn't really an important part of the chapter, but I thought I should mention it.

_Cold._

He could not tell if it was just the temperature surrounding him in a biting embrace or if it was the dread that had been building for months. Luther knew he had a purpose to fulfill, an _obligation_ to his father, but he still felt the niggling doubt in his mind.

Luther had been sent up to the moon in order to help move Reginald Hargreeves’ studies along. He bore the responsibility with pride. _He_ was Number One. _He_ was chosen for the mission. No one but _him_ was capable of the task. Not Diego, the knife-throwing idiot, or Klaus, drugged out of his mind. Not useless Vanya, not even…

_Not even Allison._

Luther winced as his shoulders strained to lift a moon rock. He bitterly contemplated the state of his relationships with his remaining family members. Though he was never close to the latter half of the Hargreeves, he felt a twinge of regret toward how he had treated them growing up. Little Number Five, bless him, had been lost to the family. Luther, of course, continued on with his head held high, but Five’s loss hit the family hard. Klaus and Ben had withdrawn even more from the group without the middle child of their sequence.

_Four Five Six. Four, Five, Six. One Two Three… Four Five Six… Seven._

He had found himself reflecting upon the most forgotten Hargreeves. She, of all people, knew the meaning of solitude, of being ignored. Only Five had consistently acknowledged her growing up, and Luther especially looked down upon her.

_One and Seven. Completely opposite._

Luther led the six siblings. Vanya watched passively alongside their father, begging to be permitted to fight for good with the others. Any time he heard such requests for responsibility, Luther laughed. _Laughed_ at her incompetence.

_Imagine not having something to show for all of the dedication from Father_.

Luther therefore stuck with his most dedicated siblings, the ones who complied with at least some authoritative figures. Number T-- Diego was his right hand man in leading, and Allison, his dearest Allison, was his best friend. Klaus and Ben were too weak to have any leadership skills. Five got under the senior Hargreeves’ skin on purpose, for a reason Luther could not begin to fathom. Vanya herself didn’t even count… did she?

_Was he being unfair?_

Luther contemplated the idea. He was, of course, the closest confidante their father had. _He_ was the one their father trusted. _He_ was Number One, the first of a sequence.

But the doubt crept back in.

_Super strength? Stronger than a tentacle monster coming out of Ben’s stomach? Better than teleportation and hypothetical time travel? Superior to manipulating any person with words?_

He dropped the rock suddenly. It floated down and onto the ground, landing with a thunk on the surface of the crater. 

While he had his simian body and extreme strength, his brother had an alien _monster_ . His other brother could teleport anywhere and maybe even time travel. Klaus could commune with the _dead_. And Allison held control over essentially any living thing with her rumoring.

_Had she rumored him?_

Of course she hadn’t-- right? He loved her, and she loved him. He wondered what would have happened if she hadn’t gone off and made a career for herself. How life would have been if they weren’t brother and sister, members of the Umbrella Academy. Their past interactions were taboo, wrong even, but he held no regret for his actions. They were only coping with their job, their _obligation_ to their father.

Luther did not hate Reginald Hargreeves. How could he, after the man saved his life? Sure, he was now a beast, not even fully human, but he was alive. He held _purpose_. What more could he ask for? His siblings had all left as soon as possible, each unappreciative of what their father had done for them. Diego became a vigilante, Allison a movie star, Klaus a roaming drug addict, and the others, well…

The dread settled in his being. He had an important job to be doing, but he couldn’t help the racing thoughts plaguing him.

_Should I have treated them better?_

_Do they even care?_

_Does Dad care?_

_...Was it all worth it?_

Of course, he shook off such notions. Dad had taught him to be better than weak.

He kept his head held high and continued his mission, obedient as ever.


	2. The Kraken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego had experienced plenty of trauma, most of it from his childhood.
> 
> Of course, life would never let him off easy.
> 
> Or, where Detective Eudora Patch is killed and Diego gets even more grief added to his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this one's a bit shorter. Meh, I might come back and add more, or even switch it to his interactions with Lila. In any case, I hope you enjoy!

_I have to get there in time._

Diego’s temples throbbed rhythmically with the rush of adrenaline his body deposited. His grip was tight on the wheel as he fought the tremors threatening to rack his frame. Slowly, his foot pressed the gas pedal down to the floor of the car, sending the car rattling into acceleration.

Eudora was in trouble, he knew it. The feeling of dread that instinctively led him to danger was a heavy weight in his gut.

_Just down the road. She’s okay.. She has to be._

He knew the detective had a strong skill set at her disposal, but going on any outing alone, to find _criminals_ no less, was a move only he would make by himself. She had requested his immediate help, but he had been a half-hour late.

_Too late._

Diego shook the pessimism off. He didn’t need the stress of imagining one of his favorite people injured.

_Or worse._

The motel entered his field of vision just as he was becoming restless with worry. He whipped into a parking space and flew out of the vehicle, dashing toward the halls of rooms. One door was specifically ajar.

_Bingo._

He came upon the entrance of the room at record speed.

At first glance, nothing was suspicious. Only when Diego’s eyes adjusted to the gloomy atmosphere of the room did he see her.

_...No-_

_NO!_

Detective Eudora Patch, bless her, was on the ground. She had clearly bled out minutes ago, further supported when he touched her cooling body. Diego’s hands trembled with helplessness as he stared at the woman he loved. The woman who didn’t deserve such a cruel fate.

_Why didn’t you wait?_

Tears rushed out of his eyes, blurring his vision and soaking through his pants. It was all his fault. He hadn’t been there, he hadn’t been _fast_ enough, he hadn’t--

Flashes of red and blue entered his peripheral vision. The sirens wailed in the distance, only nearly drowning out the ringing defeat in his head. He had been lost in his thoughts, and he was at risk of arrest for a crime he would _never_ have committed. There was no other option. He had to go.

With one last scan of Eudora’s features, Diego steeled himself and dashed out of the room, thanking his childhood for the first time ever for the stealth lessons he had been forced to learn. He made it to the other side of the motel hallway and out the building, only barely hearing the pounding footsteps of the officers.

Diego ducked into an alley and sunk to the ground, the events of the past few minutes catching up to him. The adrenaline was beginning to leave him.

_Just like Eudora did. Just like they ALL did._

His only rock, the only one he could _rely_ on was dead. On his bare hands the contact he had with Eudora’s body lingered--

Wait. Bare hands.

_Shit! My prints have to be all over that room!_

Diego thumped his head against the wall in resignation. He was screwed now. There was no way anyone would believe that he had not murdered Patch, especially considering some of his past actions.

_I’m a time bomb. Might as well blow up near the right people._

Diego had to avenge her. She deserved the best, and she had her life slip away, never to be recovered.

_Whoever did this, you’re done. I will kill you. I don’t know who you are, but you…_

_You will PAY._

With a new resolve, Diego rose to his feet. He would avenge Detective Eudora Patch.

_No matter what it takes._


End file.
